


Kes of the Second Order

by MKK



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, First Time, Holodecks/Holosuites, Mild Sexual Content, Mischief, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKK/pseuds/MKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kes is bored with the standard holodeck battle simulations, so she decides to take the programs just a little further and meets one very intriguing man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the only stories I've ever written in which Garak doesn't appear... Sorry, big guy, but I wanted to write about Kes and I'm too jealous to pair you up with another woman! :-) But Dukat, now - that's a given.

"Computer... um, computer..." Kes stood in front of the holodeck's sliding doorway, the corridor lights casting glowing patterns onto her blond hair. "Computer," she finally proclaimed decisively, "holodeck program Kes One."

"Kes One initiated."

"Wait - no entry allowed into the holodeck, please - only emergency communication permitted..."

"Confirmed," the computer replied, a little impatiently, with an "of course" sort of air.

"All right. Um..."

"Enter, please."

"All right." The Ocampan took a deep, decisive breath and entered.

All was calm on the battle bridge, but Kes couldn't help noticing the blackened eye of one of the officers, the lash mark across the face of another. The commander was evidently not in the best of moods that day - Kes shivered in fearful anticipation. At a nod from the first officer, Glinn Damar, she settled herself into a chair at the navigational console and waited, trying to ignore the leers from the all-male crew gathered around her as she self-consciously smoothed her short skirt over her knees. Day Four patrolling the Badlands with an all-Cardassian crew was proving to be... quite an eye-opening experience. Kes had certainly never anticipated such an abundance of male posturing and preening when she had first read the program's innocuous description: "Cardassian battle cruiser, Second Order, on Maquis patrol. Ship's complement is fifty-four Cardassian males,  
no females; standard Galor-class weapons array; the program contains no pre-programmed engine abnormalities or other nonstandard performance features, but can be modified to suit the needs of the user. The ship is under the command of -"

"Gul Dukat!" Kes exclaimed involuntarily, as the object of her surprise strode onto the bridge. Dukat barely glanced in her direction; his gaze was focused on the viewscreen as he stood slightly behind and to the side of Damar, causing the first officer to shuffle nervously away from him.

"Sir - is the female to be our permanent navigator from now on? I was under the impression that -"

"Navigator? NAVIGATOR?" Dukat laughed uproariously. "The 'female,' Damar, can no more navigate a Galor-class warship than she can assume leadership of the Klingon High Council." He smiled patronizingly at Kes. "Or am I mistaken?" Kes attempted to glare back at him and failed. "Navigator, plot a course to the Dreion System." Kes stared confusedly at the meaningless array of buttons spread out in front of her, causing Dukat to again chuckle mirthlessly. "There - you see? Our navigator. I was told the Ocampa were an ignorant race, but I never -"

Kes set her jaw and jabbed viciously at one of the buttons, sending the ship into leftward roll and the crew into a frenzy. A short-lived frenzy, however, as within seconds, she had been hoisted from her chair, her arms pinned behind her back, and was pushed, staggering, to stand in front of Dukat. 

"Would you care to explain that little 'maneuver,' navigator?"

"I - I have no -" Kes answered, her voice low but trembling, her nervousness betrayed also by the perspiration beginning to bead on her forehead.

"Hmm." Dukat gazed at her for a moment, his dark blue eyes focused on the Ocampan's lighter ones, his brow creased in thought. Damar cleared his throat.

"Sir, regulations clearly state that -" He broke off at Dukat's furious expression.

"Regulations clearly state, Damar, that questioning your commander's judgment earns you two days confined to quarters. You may report to them now."

"Sir -"

"Now." Damar released his hold on Kes, inadvertantly propelling her forward against Dukat's armor. She pushed away but Dukat grasped her arms and pulled her back against him.

"And regulations also clearly state," he rasped into her ear, "that you too be confined to quarters, navigator. My quarters. That insolent ass knew only too well what I had in mind for you." Kes' heart began to pound with fear - it was one thing to finally be given the sort of attention she craved from the ship's haughily fierce commander, quite another to actually contemplate the reality of what a night in his quarters would mean. Instinctively, she began to struggle against his hold and was rewarded with a sharp slap to her face. She gasped in surprise, and saw several of Dukat's officers smiling amusedly at her. Damn the insufferable bastards - she screamed and lunged toward Dukat, her fists raised; he grabbed hold of them easily and pulled her down onto his chair, where she lay struggling across his lap. 

"Let me GO!" she shrieked. Dukat chuckled; Kes could feel the rumbling through his chest.

"Let you go? So you can continue to 'navigate' us, Ocampan, perhaps into the nearest ion storm?" Kes tried to plant an elbow into his side but the heavy armor prevented any such move as Dukat twisted her around so she was facing the floor. "You're lucky I don't confine you to Damar's quarters - I can imagine the fun he'd have taming a rebellious little vole like you." Dukat sighed exaggeratedly. "It appears, however, that the task of discovering your more 'redeeming qualities' has fallen to me, as commander. Ah well, I'm sure I can provide Damar with a full report." He slid his hand under Kes' short skirt and, holding her down with the other hand, proceeded to slide his fingers between her legs and up to her waist, Kes thrashing furiously under him. "So much clothing, Ocampan," he murmured, as he began to stroke her more firmly, his hands caressing the soft material of her bodysuit. "The next time I see you, I want to see much more of that lovely body of yours."

"The next time you see me, Dukat -" Kes gasped as Dukat removed his hand and smacked her hard across the rump. 

"The next time I see you, you will properly address me - assuming I allow you to address me at all." He smacked her again, somewhat playfully, as Kes continued to squirm. "But for now, I think it's enough for you to express your apologies to me for the shameful way you tried to abuse my ship." Kes turned and looked up into his eyes, tinged with amusement. She had no idea what the Gul could be referring to, but from the eager way his men began watching the two of them, she had no doubt some excruciating Cardassian-style entertainment was in store... No. This wasn't quite what she was in the mood for, after all. 

"Computer, initiate Kes Two!" she shouted; the room shimmered, she felt her body shift and reposition, and within the blink of an eye, she was sitting upright on Dukat's lap, the bridge quiet, the other officers busy with their own tasks. 

"So tell me," he began, his arm resting in a fatherly way across her shoulders, "how do you like the ship?"

"It's very nice - Dad," she smiled uncertainly. "It's much bigger than I expected. I had no idea that Cardassian warships could be this confusing. I've already gotten lost twice!" She laughed, and Dukat joined in; Kes slid from his lap as Dukat simultaneously got to his feet.

"I'll tell you what we'll do," he smiled, looking down at her petite blond head. "I'll take you on a little tour of the ship. Would you like that?"

"Yes - Dad," Kes answered, following behind as Dukat strode to the door. "I'd like that very much. And afterward, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something... Something to do with my friends back home."

"Ah. Neelix." Dukat turned and regarded her knowingly. "I've told you repeatedly, you have no need to continue associating with a man whose company you find unpleasant. If it's marriage you want, I have any number of officers who would make a more than suitable husband for you, beginning with Damar." Kes smiled involuntarily. The haughty and sarcastic Glinn Damar, forced to enter into an arranged marriage with his commander's daughter, forced to bow to her wishes and satisfy her desires - and just what WOULD he be like in bed, anyway? For that matter, what would Dukat himself be like... In all Kes' explorations of the holodeck template the Starfleet programmer had installed, she had never yet summoned the nerve to find out. But soon, soon... 

Not in Program 'Kes Two,' however. Dukat was even now patiently explaining to her the layout of the ship's turbolifts, as if she had never encountered such a thing before in her life. She politely stifled a yawn. Time to be getting back to Sickbay, anyway - the doctor would be waiting for her, his holographic curiosity becoming more and more piqued the longer she stayed on the holodeck. 

"Dad, I'm getting tired - can we please continue the tour in the morning?" she smiled. 

"Certainly," Dukat bowed, and Kes, after declining an invitation to dinner in his quarters, rounded a bend in the corridor and quietly ended the program. The holodeck grids glowed around her as she stepped out of the vast, echoing room and hurried toward Sickbay, her mind lost in thought. The doctor had suggested that she broaden her knowledge and experience of  
emergency medical procedures by running battle simulations in the holodeck. Kes had decided to take this advice even further and experience the emergency situations in unfamiliar surroundings and environments. The computer library was more than adequately equipped to assist her, and she had spent several exciting days on board a Klingon freighter, on the Andorian homeworld, and with a Vulcan scientific survey team. But six days ago, on a whim, she had called up a representation of a Galor-class Cardassian warship, a "Gul Dukat" in command, and she was transfixed. Completely, utterly, mind-numbingly transfixed. She had never seen anything like Gul Dukat in her life.

Oh certainly, Commander Chakotay was a fine figure of a man. Kes couldn't help but admit that her thoughts sometimes strayed embarrassingly often to the well-built, taciturn first officer. Yet Chakotay, invariably, failed to live up to the imaginary expectations she had placed on him. He was pleasant and kind, he possessed an obvious physical strength and more than  
a little innate intelligence, but he was... dull. Kes was ashamed to admit it even to herself, but Chakotay was rather dull. Her fantasies of a strong, dashing hero who'd sweep her off her feet and give her what she herself barely knew she wanted were not to be fulfilled in Chakotay, in the boyish Tom Paris or Harry Kim, or even in her best friend on the ship, the holodoctor. No, the truth was almost embarrassing to admit, but it was in Neelix that she came closest to finding the type of man for whom she longed. Neelix, the Talaxian trader who had formed a sort of understanding with the Kazon tribe imprisoning Kes, Neelix who had paid frequent visits to their compound, secretly smuggling food, medicine, and other necessities to the half-starved waif he had found there, Neelix who had been the first man she had ever befriended, and certainly the first one she had ever kissed. Neelix. And Gul Dukat was nothing like Neelix.

So why, then, was she spending increasing amounts of time on the holodeck, exploring a series of fantasies that invariably involved a close physical relationship with the overbearing Cardassian? Why did she never think to involve Neelix in any of these adventures? Why, in fact, had she been actively avoiding him ever since she had discovered the "Cardassian Warship" template in the memory banks? Her obsession, if obsession it was, had even led to the first real fight she had ever had with the Talaxian, the night before, when he had innocently but persistently tried to accompany her into the holodeck - Kes had been looking forward to enjoying program "Kes Three" all day, and had lashed out at Neelix, enraged. He had avoided her himself that morning, and Kes couldn't blame him. She would have to seek him out tonight and apologize, after work. Well, perhaps after a half hour or so of "Kes Three" as well. She smiled.

 

Ship's night, and the corridor was quiet. "Computer - initiate program Kes Three." Kes waited, patiently, outside the doorway. 

"Kes Three initiated." The doors slid open and she entered, drawing her thin robe off her shoulders as she did so. The pond shimmered, fragrant and slightly steamy, in the moonlight. Kes' metallic blue-green swimsuit also shimmered in the light; she was not vain, but she did catch a glimpse of the way the suit highlighted the creaminess of her complexion, and she approved. But now the question had become, would *he* approve?

Kes was frightened. This was the first time she had been able to run Kes Three, and the program promised the most opportunity for physical closeness yet with the mysterious Gul Dukat. If all went according to plan, he should even now come swimming up to her across the gently lapping waves... yes, there he was, strong and confident and - Kes opened her eyes wider - completely and utterly naked. That was impossible. She distinctly remembered specifying standard Cardassian swimwear, confident that the computer would have the required costume stored in its memory banks somewhere.

As indeed it probably did, Kes mused, casting her eyes down to her feet. Cardassians evidently swam naked, if they swam at all. Why had she not thought of that? Or HAD she? She continued to stare at the waves as they crept up the sandy shore and touched the edges of her toes. Dukat was standing now and walking toward her, the water peacefully sloshing around his ankles. Kes was as motionless as a statue, her heart pounding, her attention so focused on the sparkling grains of sand that she almost cried out when Dukat gently took one of her hands in his. Her eyes flew to his face, completely missing all regions in between, and she pulled back. Seeing Dukat from behind, partially hidden by the water, was one thing. Having a naked man pull her close to him from a few centimeters away was another, and she began to struggle even harder. Dukat unexpectedly let go of the hand, and Kes fell backwards onto the sand. That left her nowhere to look but straight ahead, and she looked. Dukat began to laugh.

"From the expression on your face, my sweet child, I would say you've seen a monster."

"I suppose... that's one way of putting it," Kes faltered, surprised at her audacity. Dukat laughed even harder. 

"There's really nothing to be afraid of." He knelt down in front of her, in the sand, and Kes again tried to look anywhere but at the gray, ridged, glistening object that kept trying to present itself to her view. "But I suppose I could talk all night and I wouldn't convince you. Far better would be to simply show you. Come here." Kes shrank back, terrified. But not so terrified that she entertained any thought at all of calling a halt to the program, as Dukat kindly took her hand again and, at the same time, tried to ease her backward onto the soft white sand. Her heart pounded furiously, but with excitement, not fear, as he leaned closer and softly kissed her on the mouth. He kissed her again and Kes closed her eyes. She could feel him resting against her, could feel the scales on his chest even through the fabric of her swimming suit, and could feel... Dukat raised himself up slightly.

"My dear, I have no wish to force myself on you."

"You're - you're not."

"But I feel you trembling - I think I've made a mistake, and am rushing you into a closeness you don't wish to share with me yet." Kes was flabbergasted - the holodeck program was SUPPOSED to proceed in just this way; how could the principle character gain the ability to postpone the very object of the program? Dukat was truly an amazing creation. Then again, he was right about one thing - he was rushing. A shared swim was supposed to have taken place first, followed by a nap on the sand, and then perhaps, just perhaps... Kes was a virgin and was still unsure that she wished to surrender that status to an imaginary energy creature rather than her beloved Neelix. While a holodeck character was certainly not a real person, the computer was well able to manufacture a lifelike sexual experience that would diminish the impact of the "real" one, when it happened. Kes jumped to her feet.

"I think I'd like to go for a swim - Mister Dukat."

"As you wish." He inclined his head and Kes turned her back on him and stepped gingerly into the water, which was comfortably warm in exactly the way she liked it. She continued walking till her knees and thighs were submerged, then lowered herself, reached forward, and began to swim. Dukat ran past her, dove in, and with a few long strokes, had far outdistanced her, as Kes struggled to catch up. Dukat turned and seemed to regard her for a moment; Kes smiled at him. He slowly smiled back and  
then swam up alongside her. "Do you feel better now?"

"I never felt BAD - I simply wanted to swim."

"But I scared you."

"No you didn't. You were behaving in exactly the way you were supposed to."

"I want to make love to you, Kes. Now." Kes was speechless at first, but after Dukat had gathered her into his arms and then began to walk back to shore with her, she began to protest.

"I really don't feel this is what - I mean, I wanted us to - I was hoping that -" Dukat kissed her again and Kes gasped. This was going to be wonderful, absolutely wonderful, and she had no reason at all for putting an end to it. She wound her arms around Dukat's neck and felt the scales bristle, rough underneath her softer skin. "Dukat..." she breathed, but he only smiled in return and smoothed her wet hair back from her forehead. They reached the sand and he again stretched her out onto it, moving a little on top of her and effectively pinning her into place, but she was not struggling. Neelix had never kissed her like that. Neelix had never whispered "Kes" in such a soft, shivery way. Neelix had never murmured the things that Dukat was now murmuring to her, had never used his tongue to invade her mouth in a way that left her weak in the knees, had never lowered the straps of her swimming suit, pushing them down her arms, and kissing her breasts as the nipples stood out erect after the swim and the sudden cold. So why was she hearing Neelix call to her?

Dukat remained oblivious to it, but there had definitely been the sound of a "Kes" far in the distance, in Neelix' plaintive voice. Kes tried to sit up but Dukat wouldn't let her. She surrendered to him but heard the "Kes" grow louder and louder, as if Neelix really were approaching somehow, as if he were just behind the trees that bordered the small beach. And there was his outline, dark against the trees, still searching for her. Any second now and he'd see her, in Dukat's arms, her clothing pushed down to  
her waist, Dukat naked above her... "Computer, initiate program Kes Four!" she whispered, desperately, just as Neelix broke free of the trees and emerged onto the beach. The entire scene shifted.

"Are you interested in hearing about our specials today, ma'am?" Dukat asked, leaning down and handing Kes a menu.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kes! What happened?" Neelix shouted, sliding into the table that had materialized out of nowhere. "I saw you through the trees, and the next thing I know, you program a restaurant and sit here ordering dinner."

"I was hungry," Kes answered curtly; then, with more irritation, "What are you doing here, Neelix? I've told you I need some time alone every day. Surely that's not too much to ask, just an hour or two each day in which I don't have to be held accountable to you for -" Her voice had risen with her anger and embarrassment. Dukat chose that moment to discreetly step forward, as Neelix awkwardly lowered himself into a chair.

"Would either of you care for a drink?" he purred. Neelix brightened at the sudden interruption and turned toward him happily.

"Why, yes, I'll have a -"

"We'll just have water, please," Kes proclaimed. Dukat bowed and gracefully withdrew. "Now, as I was saying, Neelix, I'm very disappointed that you felt the need to override my privacy lock and come barging in here -"

"I didn't come barging in, darling!" Neelix pleaded. "The computer said access was allowed." Of course it did, Kes suddenly remembered - in her eagerness to run Kes Three, she had forgotten to lock the door. "I came to apologize for the fight we had last night, and when I noticed what a charming and delightful beach program you were running, I was hoping you'd invite me in for a swim!" His face was guileless and eager; it had never occurred to him that a beach program was a far cry from the medical emergency programs Kes had announced she was using. "Of course... I couldn't quite tell what you were doing, on the sand, but it looked as if -"

"Well, I'm very glad you're here anyway, Neelix," Kes smiled, to distract him. "I suppose I should have invited you."

"That's all right, darling," Neelix smiled back. "I'm here now, and we can celebrate our reconciliation." Dukat had returned and placed two water glasses on the table. "Waiter, we're ready to sample some of the fine cuisine that I just know is offered by this delightful little establishment." Dukat bowed. "Taking a look at the menu, I can see that this is a - French restaurant?"

"Italian, sir."

"Ah! Excellent! Well, then, I believe we will enjoy two of those pizz-zahs of which I've heard tell."

"Pizzas - and I recommend you order just one, sir - they're rather large."

"No, no, I'm hungry, and this is a night to celebrate! Two pizzas, my good fellow!" He beamed, in such a childish way that Kes couldn't help smiling at him.

"What would you like on your pizzas?" Dukat asked.

"Why, I don't know." Neelix became puzzled. "What does one usually put on a pizza?"

"I recommend the special of the house."

"And the special of the house it is!" Neelix handed both menus to Dukat with a flourish; after the Cardassian had gone, he turned back toward Kes and whispered conspiratorially, "You know, there's something different about that waiter."

"Different? In what way?" Kes sipped her glass of water.

"Just - I don't really know. It's as if he's acting a role, as if he's not really a waiter at all."

"Well, of course he's not a waiter, Neelix - he's a holoprojection."

"That's not what I mean." Neelix became suddenly serious. "What's his name?"

Kes saw no reason to manufacture a lie. "Dukat."

"Dukat... Dukat. I seem to remember that name, though I'm not sure why. Did the program tell you anything else about him?"

"Of course not, Neelix. He's just a character it manufactured, kind of like those Talaxian swimmers you're always cavorting with." Neelix grinned, embarrassed.

"Sweetie, if I thought my time in that program upset you, I would have -"

"It doesn't upset me, Neelix, and neither should this. I've been working hard all week on my medical training - I just needed to relax for a little while."

"And no one says you shouldn't, dearest." Dukat had returned, balancing an enormous tray in each hand; he placed the trays on a nearby table and pulled it closer to the two diners. Neelix watched him appraisingly. "Mister Dukat," he finally said. Dukat waited, expectantly. "May I ask, how long have you worked here?"

"All my life."

"Ah. You've never done anything else? Never worked in another job?"

"No."

"I see. Thank you, Mister Dukat." Neelix smiled pleasantly and Dukat again withdrew.

"Well - what did you THINK he was going to say?" Kes finally asked, in between bites of the heavily-laden slice of pizza. "He's a holodeck character - he probably doesn't even know there ARE any other jobs."

"I suppose not," Neelix agreed brightly, then turned toward the pizza with a flourish, rubbing his hands together with delight. "MY, this smells delicious! I know I shouldn't indulge like this, but who's watching?" He picked up an enormous slice and held it, poised, just in front of his mouth, closing his eyes and inhaling rapturously. Kes began to giggle.

"We can always walk a little of it off afterward. I have a hiking program, 'Kes Five' - I assume Dukat will be our trail guide."

"Excellent!" Neelix beamed. Kes smiled again, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, Dukat watching her with a sort of half-smile on his face as well. Kes felt a pleasant tingle run down her body. If only Neelix hadn't walked in just then, if only she had been alone with Dukat just a little while longer - but it was nice, after all, to be relaxing on the holodeck, guilt-free, Dukat nearby but totally unthreatening.

 

The following evening, Kes wanted threatening. She wanted dangerous and unpredictable and moody. She wanted everything, in other words, that Neelix had told her she shouldn't want - the hiking program had quickly deteriorated into a shouting match between Neelix and Dukat, when Dukat had made the mistake of trying to kiss his female companion as Kes held onto him for balance. The Dukat of 'Kes Five' was everything most calculated to annoy the Talaxian - he was overbearing, arrogant, and proudly indiscreet, and had even taken to ordering Neelix around as if he were some Cardassian foot soldier. Neelix, usually so pleasant and cooperative, became surly and argumentative when his autonomy over Kes was in doubt, and in doubt it most definitely was as Dukat even smilingly implied a physical relationship between the two of them. Neelix was livid, and it took all of Kes' diplomatic powers to keep him from launching himself at the Cardassian with a howl of rage. The evening had, of course, ended in another fight, and Kes had gone to bed in tears.

It wouldn't happen again. She was going back into 'Kes One,' her eyes wide open this time, her mind fully prepared for what she knew would happen next. She was ready, and even smiled to herself at the thought of Dukat's probable reaction to her planned insolence. She had had enough of the computer-generated foreplay; this time, she wanted vintage, unrestrained Dukat, with no reservations. Her heart began to pound. 'Kes One' was truly her creation; all the other programs were simple adaptations, more or less, but Kes One was different. She was no computer programmer, and in fact found the entire process painful and frustrating, but she had worked on Kes One a week ago with an intensity bordering on the fanatical. This, after all, was her masterpiece - this was Dukat as she imagined he would be if all his control and restraint were allowed to disappear, and only raw Cardassian power remained.

And now it was her turn to embrace that power for herself. The corridor was warm, but she shivered as she quietly murmured, "Computer, initiate program Kes One. No entry allowed into the holodeck, only emergency communication permitted."

"Acknowledged." The doors opened; Kes took a deep breath and entered.

All was deceptively calm on the battle bridge, with Dukat, Damar, and the other officers back in their respective places. But that fact gave Kes a tiny glimmer of uneasiness - Damar should still have been confined to quarters. The program she had written was time-sensitive. Well, perhaps Dukat, in his omnipotent way, had decided to reduce the punishment after all. Kes stepped forward, and Dukat, who had been staring distractedly at the viewscreen, raised his eyes and looked at her.

"Ah. Our rebellious little navigator. Welcome back."

Kes couldn't interpret his calm, almost subdued demeanor, so she simply said "Thank you," and stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Have your other duties been completed? Is that why you've returned to us?"

"Well... yes. My other duties have been completed."

Dukat stirred suddenly. "Good. Then I wish to talk with you. Follow me. Damar, you have command." Dukat jumped to his feet and strode toward the turbolift, a surprised Kes trailing along behind him. Once inside the lift, she braced herself for the blow or the tirade that she feared would come next, but Dukat simply stood and watched her and then, when the doors opened, gestured for her to precede him into the corridor. The fact, however, that they were heading for his private quarters was promising, as was the intensity in his expression and his obvious haste. Kes' heart began to pound again. Dukat nearly pushed her into the room, then stood with his back to the closed doors, his blue eyes focused on hers.

"I need to know the truth, Kes."

"You... about what, sir?"

"I need to know your opinion of me." Kes was speechless. "Am I as evil as others tell me I am?"

"I - I really don't -"

Dukat lurched forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her. "Be honest with me, Kes. I've done things in my life that I can never undo. I'm responsible for enslaving, harming and killing thousands of Bajorans. I've spent my life in the service of a corrupt government whose every action has reeked of imperialism and corruption itself, and I've accepted all this without question. But now I need to know - am I truly to blame for all I've done? Is there no hope for me?" Kes tried to pull back; the Gul's fingers were digging painfully into her arms. "I need to begin making amends for all the damage I've caused - I want to repent." Kes opened her mouth to speak, but Dukat continued, "In fact, there's something I very much hope you will do for me."

"What's that?" Kes could barely whisper, at the same time trying desperately to analyze how she could have made so many mistakes in a fairly simple program template - which variables had she entered incorrectly? Dukat shook her slightly, as if to bring her attention back to him.

"I want you to take command of the ship."

"WHAT?!"

"Kes, I want you to take command here, and turn this ship over to the Maquis, where you will deliver me into their hands as your prisoner, after you've punished me sufficiently, of course." He bowed his head, contrite. Kes, after reflecting for half a second, screamed "NEELIX!" at the top of her lungs, puzzling Dukat but causing no other reaction. 

"Computer, I want you to contact Neelix," she shouted again, shaking off Dukat's hold and heading for the door. "Tell him I want to see him instantly, in the holodeck - tell him it's an emergency." Her anger raging, she ran back down the corridor and toward the turbolift, a stunned Dukat calling after her, then burst out onto the bridge and grabbed Damar by the collar. "Don't tell me," she sneered at him, "you want to join the Maquis too?"

"Well, of course," he answered reasonably. "Every Cardassian's secret wish is to repent of his arrogance and pride and -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kes screamed; at that moment, the computer signaled her.

"Neelix is waiting outside the holodeck."

"Well, tell him to come IN," she snapped.

"You have specified no entry allowed."

"He can ENTER!" she shouted, throwing herself into a chair. The doors parted and Neelix nervously crept into the room; the Cardassians ignored him, but Kes jumped up again and advanced on him menacingly. "Hello, Neelix. Have some fun last night?"

"Wh-whatever do you mean, sweetheart?" he stammered. Kes' eyes blazed.

"I MEAN, Neelix, that you came back here and tampered with my program. You deliberately invaded my privacy and destroyed all my hard work, and all because of your petty, unreasonable jealousy and childishness. I can't believe that even YOU would do something that low." She was profoundly embarrassed at the thought that Neelix now knew what the program contained; this embarrassment fueled her anger even further. Neelix' annoying attempts to speak, his mouth snapping open and closed as if he were a turtle, annoyed her as well and she finally stopped shouting and waited expectantly.

"I did NOT tamper with your program, Kes! I would never DO such a thing! I may not be able to understand your fascination with this Dukat, and certainly Lieutenant Torres was puzzled by it, but I would never -"

"Torres? You told B'Elanna?"

"Why, yes, sweetheart. I just KNEW I had heard that name before, and I decided that Torres would be the one to ask, having fought the Cardassians and all. But she said she had never really heard of a Dukat, that he must be some minor government official or something..."

"I see." Kes was livid. Torres, of course, was a former anti-Cardassian Maquis fighter and knew perfectly well who Dukat was; the warship program had called him the Commander of the Second Order, but no doubt he had risen even higher in the ranks, if that were possible, between the time the specifications were written and the time of Voyager's disappearance. So it was Torres who had seen fit to sabotage her program and expose one of her deepest fantasies... fine. She had other programs. She also had the ability to complain to Captain Janeway about this breach of ethics... but Janeway, of course, would want to know the details of this "medical emergency scenario" on which Kes was expending so much time and energy. No, Torres had won, all right, and 'Kes One' had to be radically revised. Kes only hoped she'd have the expertise to purge it of the new elements.

She dismissed a puzzled and contrite Neelix, and called up 'Kes Two.' She needed to talk to someone, to share her frustrations, and her father-figure version of Dukat would do nicely. He was sitting next to the window in his quarters, a gentle smile on his face, gesturing to Kes to come and sit next to him. She did so. "Dad," she began, but Dukat interrupted her.

"I have to tell you something, dearest. Your father is going away on a little journey soon. I've decided to surrender myself to the Federation and stand trial for the crimes I've committed..." 

"Computer, run KES THREE!" she shouted, horrified. The moonlit pool obligingly appeared, with a naked Dukat crouched down on the sand, his head in his arms, sobbing. Kes turned away in shock and called up Kes Four. On the table was a neatly printed card: "Restaurant Closed. Gone to join the Maquis." She screamed and pounded the table with her fist. That conniving, condescending, vengeful Klingon BITCH... the forcefulness of her reaction startled her. Torres had never been anything but kind and friendly to her; the Maquis hatred of Dukat must run very deep indeed. Still, if this were some sort of a joke, it wasn't funny. Not funny at all. Kes called up the diagnostic program and did a cursory examination of the subroutines; in each one, it appeared that Torres had planted some additional subroutine, some path that the Dukat holoprojection would inevitably follow. It had probably taken her no more than an hour to do the damage that it would take Kes days to undo. She sighed, settled herself as comfortably as she could in front of the panel, and began to work. She could modify some of the programs in her quarters, after transferring the files there, then create backups and install them again as holodeck routines. Absurdly simple, and also extremely tedious. She thought of going back to the original template and starting the programs from scratch, but Torres had undoubtedly tampered with or deleted that too. She sighed.

 

So far, so good, as the human saying went. The test results were encouraging - the "new, repentant" Dukat was gone, and the physical environments remained unchanged. Kes knew it was too much to hope that her adjustments captured all the spirit of the original programs, but she had done her best, as if it were a sort of challenge. And now would come the moment of truth - she was going to run one of the scenarios and see how it operated. She decided to start with Kes Four, not only because she was hungry for dinner but because it was the least interactive of the group. The doors opened to the inviting aroma of Italian food, and the sight of a vine-bedecked dining room, Dukat standing in the corner, smiling at her entrance.

"Good evening, madam! I'm so pleased you'll be joining us this evening."

"So am I, Dukat."

"Are you alone, or expecting a companion?"

"No, I'm alone." Dukat's eyes lit up as he pulled out Kes' chair.

"Excellent - may I suggest a glass of wine to start your meal?"

"No thank you - just water, please." 

"Very good." He bowed and retreated to the shadows, as Kes absently drummed her fingers on the tabletop. A moment later, he returned, placed the glass in front of her on the table, and sat down across from her. "Now tell your father all about your day."

"What?"

"Tell your father what you've been up to since I last saw you. How are things going with Neelix?"

"Nee-"

"You know, I have many fine officers who'd make a wonderful husband for you, beginning with Damar."

"Computer, end program and transfer it to the workstation in my quarters," Kes sighed, before burying her face in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Computer, end PROGRAM?!" Dukat barked, causing Kes' head to snap up. "My dear, we've only just gotten started. You're going hiking with me if I have to drag you along the trail, and at the end of it, I have a little entertainment for my officers planned."

"But - but -" Kes stammered.

"Oh, don't deny that you WANT this, Kes," Dukat purred, rising and standing very near her back, his fingertips gently resting on her shoulders. "You've wanted it ever since I first saw you standing at the edge of the water, looking so hopefully at me. So I'm going to give you what you want. Or, to put it another way, you're going to give me what *I* want, and I think you'll find your own needs amply satisfied."

"Oh, you DO, do you?" Kes managed to reply, warming to the exchange. This was getting to be fun - unbelievable, a little disturbing, but fun. "Just what makes you think you're king of the galaxy?"

"King of the galaxy? My dear child, you should know better than that. I'm king of the universe. Now sit back down -" Kes had begun to rise to her feet, "and let me bring you a menu. The specials today are chicken cacciatore and pizza with garlic bread." Kes briefly debated whether she should let this situation continue any longer than necessary, then decided there was little harm in doing so - none of her programs were violent, not even Kes One. And she WAS awfully hungry.

"All right, I'll have the -"

"Oh you WILL, will you?" Dukat laughed, his blue eyes flashing. "On my ship, you neither make requests nor ask for favors - you simply take what I give you and thank me for any kindness I choose to show you."

"This is ridiculous," Kes sighed, getting to her feet once more. "Something has gone horribly wrong, and until I straighten it out, I'm afraid you, Mister Dukat, are going to take a little nap..." She paused. Dukat had fallen to his knees and was reaching out for her.

"Oh, please don't send me away. I'll be good. I know I've been cruel and thoughtless to you and to so many others, but I can make it up to you, I promise." He began kissing her stomach through the fabric of her tunic. Kes looked down and saw his bowed, glistening head, and reconsidered. She had evidently failed to purge all of Torres' prankish modifications, but again, what did it matter? She dropped down to her knees and clasped Dukat about the neck; her arms could barely fit around him. 

"All right, I won't send you away. I want very much to stay here with you tonight."

"Thank you, Kes," Dukat murmured gratefully.

"Now will you please bring me that pizza?" So what if hunger had won out over other motivations right then? Dukat smiled eagerly and ran for the doorway, returning moments later with a steaming tray and a basket of bread. Kes accepted both happily, but had barely begun to eat before she was startled by another visitor. Damar, standing in the shadows, grinned at her with an evil expression on his face. "Wh-what are you doing here, Damar?" she stammered, her mouth filled with pizza. Dukat continued to gaze at her adoringly.

"Gul Dukat told me he had a little entertainment planned."

"Well, as you can see, he was mistaken. I only put you into the program for added realism, not because I had any interest at all in interacting with YOU," she said contemptuously.

"But Kes dearest," Dukat spoke up, "Damar is my first choice for a husband for you. He's ambitious and strong and loyal, and would, I'm sure, be able to give you many children -" Damar smiled triumphantly; Kes shook her head.

"I said no. I'm not interested. Why don't the two of you go for a swim or something? I'll be along in a minute."

"You'll be along right NOW!" Dukat roared, lifting Kes up as if she were a baby and tossing her into the water, which had magically materialized right next to her table. She rose to the surface, gasping and spluttering, but Dukat had already jumped in and was swimming lazily around her. Damar had disappeared. Kes angrily began to swim for the shore, such as it was, when she felt Dukat grab hold of her waist from behind. 

"Kes, dearest, stay here with me," he pleaded, kissing her wet hair and trying to turn her around. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, you and I, alone, under the stars, curled up together on the blanket -" Kes blinked; she was out of the water and lying on a blanket with Dukat, at the edge of the woods, his arm stretched out behind her shoulders. "Let's talk."

"All right, we'll talk."

"I need to know if you can forgive me for all the harm I've caused. I also need to know if you wanted onions on your pizza."

"Oh, forget it." She tried to stand, but Dukat had reached for her and was pulling her back down. "This won't work. Computer -" Dukat wrapped both his arms around her neck and began to kiss her, gently biting her lower lip as Kes ceased struggling and lay still in his arms. "Mmmm," she murmured, surrendering to him and wondering if the weird amalgamation of programs would ever settle down. Evidently it would, as Dukat slowly but decisively began moving against her in more of a rhythm, his body pressing closely against hers, his hands reaching for the fastenings on her clothing. She had to assist him by pulling the tunic over her head, then waited for Dukat to finish undressing her. The night was dark and peaceful, but her heart pounded, and the feel of Dukat's rougher, alien skin was disturbing - what would it feel like when he... She didn't have long to wait. His knee, resting on top of her legs, slid insistently between them. Kes instinctively tried to keep them pressed together, but Dukat was too strong for her and she willingly gave up the attempt.

But the moment when she felt him, nearly naked, against her, his natural lubrication against her inner thighs, his body sliding closer and closer, was the moment she almost vowed again to end the program. This was too much; he felt so big, lying on top of her, and would no doubt cause her first sexual experience to be noteworthy only for the excruciating pain - she screamed. Dukat had suddenly and without warning thrust into her; she hadn't even had time to properly steel herself against the sensation. And then she very quickly found that she didn't need to, as Dukat, kissing her and soothing her, held her tightly against his chest and moved slowly inside her, while she noticed that she was now trying to squeeze her legs against him as if to keep him there. This was wrong; this was meaningless, compared to the type of experience she had always planned on sharing with Neelix. But she wanted it anyway, and with Dukat. She wanted it. She had closed her eyes, but opened them again to see a pair of unfamiliar blue eyes looking down at her.

"Your father was right - we belong together," Damar panted, with a self-satisfied smile. Kes screamed and tried to push him off, but Dukat, sitting a short distance away in his command chair, only chuckled. "I told you, Damar - one taste of Cardassian men and she'd be putty in your hands." Damar laughed, slowly kneeling up and re-fastening his trousers. Kes remained lying on the floor, her short blond hair falling disheveled into her eyes. 'It's only a holoprojection,' she told herself, as Damar smirked down at her. 'And two minutes ago, I KNOW it was Dukat.' Dukat watched her solicitously, then helped her to her feet. 

"Your pizza is ready, madam."

"I'll tell you what you can do with that pizza, Dukat -" she began, but Dukat's eyes had begun to fill with tears.

"See? I told you I was evil. Hold me, Kes." Kes held him, whispering, "Computer, end program" as Dukat buried his face in her neck and kissed her.

 

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the doctor proclaimed, looking interestedly around the dimly-lit bridge. The Cardassian officers arrayed there only stared at him in confusion. "Surely there must be some sort of medical emergency," he persisted. "This is, after all, a medical emergency program, is it not?" He waited. Dukat, smiling, uncoiled himself from the command chair and glanced over at Damar. 

"Why, yes it is," he purred. "There is a definite medical emergency in my quarters - Damar, please show the doctor the way. And ask him if he wants anchovies with that." The doctor, confused but nonetheless cooperative, followed the first officer into the turbolift. He'd really have to discuss this with Kes - her idea of a training program was absurd, and just what was the meaning of the anchovies - "No, I didn't come here to swim!" he shouted, as Damar, grinning, pushed him into the pond.


End file.
